Aspiration determines results
Great success issues when our outer efforts and work are matched by a deep desire and aspiration. If on the outside you do a work, but on the inside you do not enjoy the work, or aspire for something else, there is little chance that what you are current doing will lead to any great success. The result is that your efforts will fall short of your real potential in life. However, if your outer efforts have the endorsement of your emotions and your psychological will within, then your outer efforts are more likely to end in great success and joy. If we examine our lives we might find out that situations and circumstances bear out this fact. For example, in the book Pride and Prejudice we can readily see how each person's true desires come about, as their inner aspirations match their outer efforts. :Lydia wanted a dashing husband and she got one. Jane and Bingley wanted like-minded mild mates and they found them. Charlotte wanted security for herself and higher accomplishment for Eliza and she accomplished both. On the other hand we can also see how life's situations might be out of balance with what we really want. For example, consider this store manager who came to realize that the position he was put in was not square with what he really wanted. :A co-partner of a chain of retail stores wanted to see his company succeed. Along the way he expressed his frustration at being unable to lead his people. He complained that his partner was overbearing, that others weren't responding to his wishes, and his business was not really blossoming the way he would like it to. :On further self-examination, the co-partner discovered something interesting about himself. He realized that he never really felt comfortable in the position of manager, co-partner and leader of his company. Though he wanted to see his company succeed and even made the effort to change some of his attitudes about his business, he was unaware of a very fundamental aspect of himself--he never felt comfortable with being a leader in the first place. Here's a similar example: : A management consultant was doing an analysis of a large retail floor and carpeting store in Northern California. He met with staff to determine the problems the company was having. The consultant noted problems of organization and direction. He was, however, a little reluctant to discuss the attitudes and the involvement of the owner himself for this would be a little too direct. In particular, the consultant avoided stating that there really was no direction and leadership coming from the top, causing low morale of the staff, lack of dynamism in the organization, and loss of big income opportunities. : The consultant then issued a report to the owner of the firm. The firm took up a number of the suggestions. A few months later the owner told the consultant somewhat bitterly that he should have told him in the report that that he (the owner) was reluctant to take up the reigns of the company. He had to find that out from the staff as a result of the discussions between staff and the consultant. The owner then admitted that all along he never really didn't want to lead the company and had recently hired a new manager to run and give direction to the firm. In each case what one truly wanted was out of balance with the way they lived their lives. In such situations, we really have two choices. Either we move into a new line of work that matches our inner aspirations, or we come to embrace the situations that we are placed in and endorse it fully with our emotions. In either case, the end result will be that the outer will match our inner will and aspiration. When this occurs life responds abundantly to one's efforts in life because the outer and the inner have become one. When there is a deep emotion, an intense aspiration to accomplish a thing, it gains force and will of purpose. Whereas a mere thought to accomplish something will ultimately leave things as they are, a deep aspiration and emotion will release the hidden energies of life which will attract great positive results outside ourselves. Such a bringing in balance of the inner will and the outer work can even bring about sudden, even instantaneous positive responses from life around us. Consider this example: :The film maker Ken Burns was working on a film on baseball. In the middle of it he conceived of a film on the history of jazz. He thought it a great idea, and felt it would be an extension of his work on the baseball film. After a number of years no action was taken on the jazz film even though he conceived of it earlier on and could have begin at least some initial preparation of the film as he was working on the baseball film. Only years later did he feel an emotional stirring to work on the jazz project. From that point on it came about very quickly, and with great intensity and organization. If what you do on the outside is fully endorsed by your deepest aspirations inside, your actions will lead to continuous success in life. ---- Back to Articles on Specific Strategies and Topics http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]